


Say That You're Mine

by venivan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And embarrassed me omg I've never posted my sin before, Blow Jobs, Jealous victor and embarrassed Yuuri, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venivan/pseuds/venivan
Summary: Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final and gains a lot of female fans.
Victor doesn't take it well. Maybe he's even a little jealous. And maybe, the only way to express that jealousy is by pushing his clueless boyfriend against the wall, tying him to the bed, and giving him the blowjob of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.

There was something different about Victor ever since they had left the party.

Yuuri couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Victor seemed to be a little grumpy and a little whiny, but he was also overly joyful and flirty. He had been holding onto Yuuri's hand during the entire train ride, pinching Yuuri's fingers. He didn't really want to talk about the party, but he couldn't shut up about how cute Yuuri looked and how happy he was that Yuuri was his.

His usual smile didn't seem to be there either, his mouth was thin and his eyes looked troubled. Something was clearly bothering him, but he apparently didn't want to tell Yuuri what it was. Yuuri asked multiple times, but Victor always brushed it of, so in the end Yuuri just let it slide.

Maybe Victor was just tired. I had been an extremely busy week, with yuuri's victory in the grand prix final, all the interviews afterwards and the big party celebrating the win. It had been very hectic for Yuuri, who wasn't used to the spotlight, and he surly as hell was tired.

He looked at his boyfriend, who was staring out of the window, and wished he could look into his mind. Even though it had been a busy week, it wasn't like Victor to get tired from stuff like this. He always seemed to love the spotlight.

The train arrived at their destination and they stepped out. They walked to their apartment in silence. Victor was still holding Yuuri's hand but he wasn't looking at him. There was a weird tension in the air that Yuuri couldn't place.

When they arrived at their apartment Yuuri was convinced that they would just go straight to bed. Maybe Victors weird behavior would return to normal after a good night of sleep.

Victor self seemed to have a very different idea of what he wanted to do with the rest of his evening.

As soon as Yuuri closed the door behind him and dropped his backpack on the floor he felt the grip on his hand tighten.

“Victor?” He tried to say, but the words got lost in the moment.

Victor looked him in the eyes with a weird, dark glance and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. He pinched softly and than, carefully but determent, pushed Yuuri against the wall. He pushed his own body against Yuuri's, and before Yuuri could react, kissed him on the mouth.

The kiss was sloppy and messy. Yuuri's mind didn't have the time to adjust to this sudden change, but his mouth reacted automatically and moved along with Victors hungry lips.

When Victor pulled back, the glance in his eyes was only more intense. Before Yuuri could ask what was going on victor rushed in again, this time not to his mouth but to his ear.

A soft whisper made everything clear.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, his voice low and raspy, “You gained quite a lot of fans recently, huh?”

“what?” Yuuri said, heavily breathing into Victors neck. There was something about Victors whispering that instantly turned him on.

“You're popular now,” Victor continued, “I could see at the party...that there were a lot of ladies...who were very interested in you.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking, “Are you...jealous?”

Victor breathed out in Yuuri's ear, a long and warm breath that tickled Yuuri's neck and made him shiver. Than, out of nowhere, Victor made a tiny bite in Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri was definitely not able to keep himself silent with that one.

“So what if I am?” Victor whispered in Yuri's ear. He pushed his body into Yuuri, making sure Yuuri could feel the erection in his pants. “So what if I am jealous, he?”

One of Victors hands moved down and effortlessly found its way under Yuuri's shirt. His fingers where cold, but the soft and hungry touch still felt so good that it almost made Yuuri moan.

“I want you to be mine,” Victor whispered in his ear. The hand under Yuuri's shirt caressed Yuuri's side and stomach, but than suddenly moved to his waistline, touching the inside of his hipbone.

This was the moment that Yuuri couldn't contain himself anymore and foolishly let out a soft but still very audible moan.

For Victor this was the sign to start.

The hand on Yuuri's hipbone stayed where it was, two fingers teasingly crawling under the waistband of his pants. Victors other hand aggressively found its way under Yuuri's shirt too, touching Yuuri's side, stomach, chest and back. Victors body moved into Yuuri, rubbing his leg into Yuuri's crotch, and victors mouth, oh, victors mouth.

Before Yuuri could brace himself, Victor placed his mouth onto his neck and mercilessly started to suck kiss and bite, turning Yuuri into a whimpering and moaning mess.

“Victor...” He brought out, “Victor...please...”

“Yes,” Victor said, only sucking harder, “Use my name.”

“Victor...don't...leave....any marks....” Yuuri moaned, knowing that it was already to late.

Oh god, victors lips on his neck felt so good.

“I can leave marks on you all I want,” Victor whispered, “Because you're mine.”

Victors hands mercilessly slid over Yuuri's body, touching him everywhere. Those hands on his body together with those lips on his neck turned Yuuri so weak that he had trouble standing up. The only reason he wasn't falling to his knees yet was Victors body against his, pushing him against the wall.

It was hot. It was messy. Yuuri was completely overwhelmed. He let Victor have his way with him, let him touch him everywhere he wanted and leave marks all over him. Yuuri knew very well how awkward it would be if he had hickey's on his neck tomorrow, but he didn't care anymore. It just felt to good.

Victor became more aggressive, pulling Yuuri's shirt off, forcing his tong into Yuuri's mouth, grabbing onto Yuuri's butt and rubbing his knee in between Yuur's legs.

Yuuri knew there was no stopping Victor now, and that just felt so good. He completely gave in and let Victor take advantage of him. He could feel Victor was hard and he knew he was hard to. His whole body was shaking and he was moaning freely now.

His skin was so sensitive that he could hardly handle Victors fingers without whimpering. His knees where weak, and even though Victor was holding him up, he felt like he could fall down any moment now.

That was exactly what happened when Victor suddenly broke free from the passionate and intense make out session.

Yuuri was startled and fell over. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him up. “bedroom,” was all that he said.

Victor pulled Yuuri with him, and a few seconds later Yuuri was laying on the bed, ready to be completely taken. He was laying on his back, his bare chest sweaty and hot. He couldn't wait for Victor to jump on him and take him and kiss him everywhere and...

Wait. Why was Victor...still standing at the side of the bed?

“Victor?” Yuuri asked.

Victor only responded with a smirk.

Oh.

Oh no this couldn't be good.

Victor crawled onto the bed, climbing over Yuuri and looking down on him, but not touching him just yet.

Oh, god, he looked so gorgeous.

“Now, Yuuri,” Victor said, “Let's have some fun, shall we?”

Victor moved closer to Yuuri until they were only a few millimeters apart. Yuri couldn't escape from those bright blue eyes, staring at him intensely. Their body's weren't touching, but Yuri could feel the heat of Victor's body tickling his own skin.

He just wanted to pull victor on top of him and feel every part of him.

Victor seemed to have his own plans though. He was still smirking, he was still staring, but he didn't talk and he didn't touch. It drove Yuuri crazy.

Suddenly Victor sat up straight. Their dicks touched each other through their pants and a tiny moan escaped from Yuuri's mouth. Victor looked strong and intimidating sitting on top of Yuuri, the sweat dripping over his prominent muscles, but there was something else that got Yuuri's attention. Victor was holding something in his right hand...what was it?

“Hands up,” Victor suddenly commanded.

“W-what?”

“You heard what I said. Put your hands above your head.”

Yuuri did what was being said. When he realized why Victor wanted him to put his hands up it was already to late to pull back.

The thing in victors hand was an neck tie and he was tying Yuuri's hands to the bed with a scary amount of efficiency.

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled out, “W-what are you D-Doing?!”

Victor lowered his head until it was next to Yuuri's face. “Don't worry,” Victor whispered in his ear, “I won't do anything that you don't want.”

The whisper send a shiver through Yuuri's spine. He automatically tried to pull his hands free. They didn't move an Inch. He was truly stuck and there was nothing he could do about it. That thought turned him on way more than he liked to admit. His heart started pumping even faster. He just wanted to be taken, right now.

Victor had hunger in his eyes and Yuuri didn't know if that made him exited or scared. Probably a nice combination of both.

“Now,” Victor whispered, “Moan for me, Yuuri.”

He immediately yanked off Yuuri's pants and boxers, revealing his half hard dick.

Victor didn't give him time to adjust. He pulled Yuuri's legs apart and sensually teased the inside of Yuuri's tights with his finger.

Yuuri groaned. His skin was so sensitive that those beautiful fingers alone where enough to make him feel overwhelmed.

“Vic...tor...no...not there.”

Victors hands didn't listen and traveled towards Yuuri's hips. The touches where soft and gentle, completely different from how Victor had touched him back in the living room. The softness had the weird side effect that Yuuri became a million time more sensitive, something that forced him to make the most embarrassing of sounds. Victor smirked at him from bellow which only made him feel more ashamed.

He really wanted to hide his red face. He tried to pull his hands in front of his face until he realized, he couldn't. They were still tied to the bed. He had no choice but to just lay there, completely exposed, whimpering and blushing and moaning, while Victor was making a mess off him.

Oh my god, he thought. Being restricted like this isn't actually turning me on, is it?

“Aa..aah!”

A loud moan escaped from Yuuri's mouth when Victor suddenly dived in and kissed him on his right thigh. Victor didn't take it slow. His mouth ruthlessly moved closer to Yuuri's crotch, kissing en sucking the skin, leaving marks all over.

Yuuri was completely overwhelmed by pleasure. It was to much. He wanted it to stop and he wanted it to go on forever at the same time. He tried to pull his hands free to stop Victor, or at least slow him down, but he still couldn't move.

Victor became wilder and wilder. He slowly came closer to Yuuri's crotch, touching every area with his mouth before he moved on. His tong ruthlessly traveled across yuuri's leg, his lips sucked till the skin was red.

Victor himself looked absolutely gorgeous. Yuuri wanted to touch him so bad, but he couldn't, so he held his eyes closed and tried to deal with the intense sensations coming from below.

It was stupid to close his eyes. Victor took full advantage of that. He was kissing the skin around Yuuri's hipbone until he suddenly changed gears and went straight for Yuuri's dick.

“vic...tor!”

Yuuri was louder than ever. He gave into the feeling and completely embraced what victor did to him, no matter how embarrassing it was. Victors mouth was warm and wet. His tong was strong and hungry. The amount of pleasure that came with this sudden surprise was immense.

Victor was sucking Yuuri's dick like never before, his lips and tong moving around and his hands stroking all over Yuuri's stomach. His touch felt possessive, like his fingers and his mouth all together wanted to say: ' this is mine'

Yuuri almost felt like he came way to fast. All the tension in his body released itself in the from of most satisfying orgasm ever.

“Vic...oh _fuck!”_

it felts so good that Yuuri was afraid that he was going to pass out afterwards. His whole body was still tingling, but his head felt light and his eyelids heavy.

“Victor....” he whispered, “That was...”

He didn't even know what he really wanted to say. Victor had swallowed his cum and now collapsed half next to him and half onto him on the bed. His naked chest was warm and pleasurable against Yuuri's.

“amazing?” Victor questioned, “sensational? The best thing that ever happened to you?”

Yuuri giggled. “something like that.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled himself closer. “All those sounds you made, oh my god.”

Yuuri wanted to wrap his arms around Victor too, but was again reminded of the neck tie around his hands.

“eh, victor?”

“Hm?”

“can you untie me?”

Victor smirked. “Hm....let me think about that for a few minutes...”

“Victor!”

“Okay, okay...”

Victor rolled on top of Yuuri and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He looked yuuri in the eyes and showed an evil grin.

“But first, you have to tell me that you're mine.”

“Victor come on--”

Victor kissed Yuuri again, shutting him up. His lips were more forceful this time. “I can also just keep you tied up if you want.”

“No!” Yuuri yelled. “Okay, fine. Look at me. I'm yours Victor. I'm all yours. You know that right? I'm laying here, in our bed, in our apartment, tied up with your necktie. Doesn't that say enough?”

Victors evil grin immediately disappeared and made room for genuine smile. “yuuri!” he yelled out while he wrapped his arms around him and gave him the tightest hug ever. “I'm so happy you think that way!”

“of course I do, idiot. Now, can you untie me?”

Victor did what was asked of him without complaining and carefully untied Yuuri's hands. A few seconds later they were snuggling in each others arms, enjoying each others warmth. For a few minuted they just laid there, holding each other as close as they could.

“Jesus christ,” Yuuri whispered, “That was amazing. I should make you feel jealous more often.

Victor suddenly looked like a sad puppy. “Please don't!”

Yuuri giggled.

On moments like this he once again remembered how amazing his boyfriend was. He snuggled into Victors neck and breathed in his sent. 

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered.

"I Love you too, Victor." 

Victor leaned closer until their faces were touching. "You know?" 

"Hm?" 

"We should use a blindfold next time." The smirk was back on Victors face. God, would that smirk ever leave?

Yuuri sighed. "If that makes you happy, Victor." 

"Hey!" Victor seemed offended. "You liked it too!" 

Yuuri giggled. "yeah," he said, only slightly embarrassed, "I did." 

He was blushing, but with his face in Victors neck that was luckily not visible.

Oh boy, did he like that.

Oh boy, did he want more.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> This my first time writing something smutty ever, so I hope it is any good.
> 
> This ship just makes me sin.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
